Hermione's Strange Life
by HappySunset2014
Summary: When Hermione gets accepted to a school for Mythical Creatures, she decides to do it. This may bring to light her prestegious bloodline and a secret her parents didn't want her to know.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This seems like an interesting concept, a spin off of Hermione's already hectic life of magic. The Hermione character is completly AU and not like the Hermione in the Harry Potter universe. I'm just putting that in there to warn you guys who are hard pressed to have Hermione be a very smart sidekick to Harry Potter.

I'm also introducing some new characters in this story and using the characters in HP as well.

I don't own HP or anything or anyone in that universe.

This story is based in Hermione's fourth year, when she is 15

Chapter One: A message from the Other Place.

Hermione Granger watched the rain fall from her tower window. Occasionaly some Quiddich players would zoom around the country side, praticing for the next match. Blurrs of crimson rushed by, followed by yellow and blue. The green of Slytheren was missing, but that didn't concern her. Slytheren rarely practices with the other houses.

Hermione was alone in her thoughts, the other girls were down in the main room. She tried to work on her potion's essay, a piece about the properties of rose blossems in a love potion, but she couldn't focus on the paper. She had to pull out the letter again. She had to make sure it was real.

Hermione gently tugged on the soft parchment, unfolded the letter and read the words for what felt like the hundreth time:

Dear Hermione Granger,

I have the honor to inform you of you aceptance in Gracewinds School of Mythical Creatures. As a school we strive to pick acceptional children who will excel in poweres that are outside the scope of 'normal magic'.

If you agree to be a part of Gracewinds, please send an owl with your reply as soon as you can and we will retrieve you in just a few day time.

Sincerly yours,

Headmistress Madeline Afena.

Hermione had sent her reply upon moments of reading her letter.

She had grown up hearing about her true blood liniage, and about how Gracewinds School of Mythical Creatures was the perfect place to hone her true had been three days since she sent back her reply to GSMC, and Hermione hoped whoever was to pick her up would have done it by now. She spent the first three years in Hogwarts posing as a muggle born, claiming that her parents were dentist without a drop of magical blood inside of them.

The truth was a little more exciting.

She fought with weather to tell Ron and Harry the truth about her blood, and she started to avoid them as much as possible: Takeing the opposite rout when she saw them in the hall; Sitting far from them in both their shared classes and in the dining hall. Even now Harry Potter praticed his skills outside in the rain, with Ron cheering him on in the croud.

Frustrated at her lack of courage, Hermione threw her scroll on the ground and stormed out of the room. She decided she would meet up with them after practice and tell them then.

The commonroom was almost vacant. Some of the fourth year girls gathered around the fire, gossiping and giggling. Hermione kept quiet as she made her way to the exit, but she couldn't help overhearing the conversation.

"like all of a sudden shes to good for us," said Lavender Brown, her voice shrill.

"As if. She's like the pinnical of geekdome, just a goody two-shoes whos too lame to break the rules," Said Pavrati Patil.

"And Hermione has both Ron and Harry wrapped around her fingers, I think she has them under a spell." The last voice shocked Hermione to her core. It was Ginny Weasly. Ginny, Lavender and Pavrati were gossiping about her.

Tears threatened to pour from her eyes. She felt betrayed. Lavender and Pavrati said rude things to many people before but Ginny was like a sister to Hermione. She quietly escaped the room, closing the portrate of the Fat Lady behind her.

She walked quickly from the hall. Harry and Ron, they could comfort her. True friendship was a rare thing, and Ron and Harry were nothing if not true.

The sound of laughter and raised voices filled the main hall. The robes of Crimson, Gold, and Blue seperated as each team made there way to their respective towers. Hermione spotted Harry in the sea of crimson with Ron's fiery hair trailing behind him.

"Harry," Hermione called, waveing her arms in the air, "Ron, over here!"

Harry was the first to reach her, "Hermione, how have you been. We haven't seen you in days."

"Yeah, whats going on with you. You practicly ignored us for three days." Ron leaned against the stone wall, his armes crossed.

"I'm sorry, I've been through a lot of pressure lately. I'm no longer going to be at Hogwarts."

The simple sentance was followed by silence. Harry looked bewildered, Ron's mouth hung open.

"Not going to be at Hogwarts, what do you mean by that?" Asked Harry. Ron's face began to turn purple.

"I got accepted to another school." Hermione said softly.

"Where?" Ron demanded, "Durmstrang? or perhaps Beauxbatons?"

Hermione took in a deep breath and looked around. The Great Hall was now deserted. Better late than never, "This isn't a place for wizards or witches. It's a place where people of mythical blood can train their powers: Werewolves, dragonlings, fairies, Angelings and...and demons." The last word came out in a whisper.

"Demons, fairies...this doesn't make any since Hermione."

"It's all true."

"But your muggle born, you said so yourself." Ron argued.

"That was a lie, I'm actualy a..." Hermione about said the word.

"A lie. Your nothing but a liar, arn't you Hermione." Ron's voice was bitter, his expression angry.

"Ginny was right. She said you didn't want to be around us anymore. This is nothing but a lame excuse," Harry turned away from Hermionie and begain to walk away, "C'mon Ron, lets leave little miss prefect alone."

Hermione's last friends in Hogwarts left her alone in the Great Hall. She let the tears flow freely now, her body shook with sobs.

A voice called out from the shadows, "I though your friends were supposed to stand by you, no matter the cost."

Hermione dried her eyes and looked around. A figure caught her eye: A young girl with auburn hair and wicked green eyes sauntered over to Hermione. She wore tight black pants artfuly torn in places and a sleaveless bloodred blouse. Her nails were pointed and painted crimson and she walked gracefully in heels. She looked the same age as Hermione.

"Who are you?" Hermione asked.

"Irena Martch, I'm a student at Gracewinds. I'm here to collect you." She smiled warmly.

"Your from Gracewinds? Are you a fairie, an angeling or..."

"Like you, Hermione. I'm a demon." She summoned a fire ball in her hands, "A fire fox demon to be exact. I'd show you my true form, but I don't want to unleash such power in this place. I'm surprised you kept your power from overflowing for so long."

"What do you mean?"

"Why Miss Granger, don't you know who you are? Your true blood line, I mean?"

Hermione hesitated, "I know I'm a demon, my parents told me that much, but thats all I know."

"I see," Said Irena, she looked dissapointed, "I guess they want to keep it a secret..."

"Keep what a secret?" Hermione prompted.

"It doesn't matter now, Hermione. Let's pack your things. Gracewinds await you."

A/N: I hope you liked this first chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I want to thank everyone for their reviews.

Angel Girl5: I can't wait to write her. Hermione is one of my fave HP characters.

Monnbeam: Those three nasty girls will get whats comming to them, I promis you that! And hopefuly Harry and Ron will come around.

Ok, this story is ticking along rather well compaired to my other ones. Like I said before, this is just an interesting concept, a spin off of Hermione's already hectic life of magic. The Hermione character is completly AU and not like the Hermione in the Harry Potter universe. I'm just putting that in there to warn you guys who are hard pressed to have Hermione be a very smart sidekick to Harry Potter.

I'm also introducing some new characters in this story and using the characters in HP as well.

I don't own HP or anything or anyone in that universe.

This story is based in Hermione's fourth year, when she is 15

_Last time :_

_Hermione hesitated, "I know I'm a demon, my parents told me that much, but thats all I know."_

_"I see," Said Irena, she looked dissapointed, "I guess they want to keep it a secret..."_

_"Keep what a secret?" Hermione prompted._

_"It doesn't matter now, Hermione. Let's pack your things. Gracewinds await you."_

Chapter Two.

The demoness Irena led Hermione through Hogwarts, Hermione was confused, Irina said they would be leaving soon. Why are they going futher in the castle.

Irena talked grandly about Gracewinds: She described the massive stone castle, surrounded on three sides by the ocean, the eight houses representing the elemets in nature (Hearthwing -Fire, Oceaneon-water, Ivyelone- Earth, Astristom- Air, Lynelon- Lightning, Iserin-Ice, Morthos- Death, and Angelivelle- Life), she spoke of the students from all mythical walks of life (Angelings, Demons, Werewolves, Vampires ect.). She filled Hermione's head with visions of strange magic, wonderous creatures and a world filled with mystery.

"So there are more...creatures like us. Demons I mean."

"There are a few in each house. All races of myth have varying levels of power and abilities, but the two most versitile and the most powerful are the Angeling and the Demons." She pasued, then said, "Some are more powerful through lineage,"

She gave Hermione a sideways glance, as if expecing her to sprout antlers or summon balls of blue flames. Hermione felt like she was undercompensating. Sure, she was a bright witch. She always loved to study, to fill her mind with facts and figures. She can list all schools of magic alphabeticly if asked. But Irena kept glancing at Hermione like she expected better from her.

Hermione felt rather selfcontious.

"Ah, here we are," Irena said, stopping at a large mahogany door flanked by two stone gargoyals. Hermione recognised it at once. It was the entrence to Dumbledor's office.

"Why are we here?" Hermione asked.

"Your headmaster will notice if you just dissapeared. I assumed you didn't tell him."

"I didn't tell him. The only two people I told were Ron and Harry, and they called me a liar." Hermione raised her head up, "I would rather leave this place now."

Irena gave an ungerstanding smile "This will only take a moment," Irena then adressed the statues, "I require entrance to Headmaster Dumbledor's office, please"

"What is the password," croaked one of the statues.

Irena gave a nod to Hermione and the brunette said, "Um...lemon drops, I think."

The door swung open, revealing the stone spiral staircase. Irena led the way to Dumbledore's office.

The old Headmaster sat at his desk, reviewing some documents by candellight. He looked up when Hermione aproached his desk, "Ah, young Miss. Granger and...I'm sorry, I don't think I know your friend,"

Irena stood next to Hermione, her hair looked like fire in the candlelight, "I'm a representitive of Gracewinds School of Mythical Creatures. I'm here to bring Miss Granger into our fold."

Dumbledore studied Irena skepticly, "A school of mythical creatures, you say. Why do you want Hermione, then? She is a muggle born witch."

Irena kept her tone plesant, "I'm afraid our intrest with her isn't any of your business. She has already agreed to join our school."

Dumbledore stood up, "Now see here, young lady. Miss. Granger is my student, and she needs my permission before she can change schools!."

Irena laughed, "Do you think a mere wizard like you could realy keep someone like Hermione from doing what she wants. I think I should kill you right now, for your stupidity."

Hermione saw the fire burning in Irena's eyes, she could feel the raw energy pouring from the demoness if fron of her and hand no doubt she could obliterate Dumbledore if she truely wanted to. Hermione wondered if she had the same power inside her.

"You dare threaten me in my office," Demanded Dumbledore, he reached for his wand.

"Try it, old man and I'll have your head." Irena growled. For an instant, the demon's form flickered. Hermione saw an image of pointed crimson fox ears with black tips and and five long, fluffy tails.

"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione shouted. Both Irena and Dumbledore stared at her, eyes wide. Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm going to Gracewinds, Headmaster, and thats the end of it!"

"And what of your friends here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his voice pleading, "Don't you care at all about abandoning them?"

"I have no friends in this place, Dumbledore." Hermione simply replied.

"Lets get you to your new home then," Said Irena. She clawed the air and a vortex apeard in the middle of the office. Irena stepped in the vortex without fear, and Hermione followed her without hesitation.

Dumbledore's POV

Dumbledore watched in shock as one of the finest students in Hogwarts dissapered inside of a vortex. He slammed his fist on the desk in rage. What was he going to do now? Soon the little vixen will learn about her past. Her true past. And Dumbledore's hand will be exposed.

He has no other choice, there was one option.

Dumbledore pulled out parchment and started to write. If he wanted to do what needed to be done, then he had to pull out the big guns.

Gracewinds won't stand a chance.

A/N: Thank you for reading my story!

There are a few things I havent decided when it comes to Hermione and I would like your opinion.

This is the list of the four houses I think are good choices for Hermione:

A) Morthos-Death element

B) Angeliville- Life element

C) Hearthwing- Fire element

D) Iserin- Ice element

Also, if you want to create a character to put in my world please private message me.

As of now I need eight males and six females.

They can be any mythical race other than witches/ wiards unless they are half blood witch/mythical creature.

They can be a part of any of the eight houses (Below are the eight houses and their descriptions)

1) Hearthwing- Fire. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of fire. The students here are short tempered and loud with a zest for life. The warden of this house is the werefox Julian Surt. The animal is the dragon.

2), Oceaneon- Water. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of water. The students here are peaceful and gentle, but can become a powerful force when angered. The warden of this house is the sea nymph, Shela Rivers. The animal is the sea serphant.

3) Ivyelone- Earth. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of earth. The students here are strong willed and thrive anywhere. The warden of this house is the Golem, Rick Stone. The animal is the spriggan.

4) Astristom- Air. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of air. The students here are flighty and unpredictable. The warden of this house is the Lightning cat demon, Alastair Sky. The animal is the pegasus.

5) Lynelon- Lightning. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of lighning. The students are quick whitted and dareing. The warden of this house is the Demigod, Oliver Thorton. The animal is the Thunder Bird.

6) Iserin-Ice. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of Ice. They are cold to the point of heartlessness, but they are granted great wisdome and many seek their advice. The warden of this house is the Jotun-half Emilie Kione. The animal is the Yetti.

7) Morthos- Death. For those with an inborn ability to command the dead. They are distant from other houses, but show respect to the other houses. The warden of this house is the Vampire, Hela Vorte. The animal is the Hellhound.

8) Angelivelle- Life. For those with an inborn ability to command the forces of life. They are generous with their power and are considered one of the most powerful houses in Gracewinds. The Warden on this house is the Angeling, Penelope. The animal is the Phoenix.

I also need phisical descriptions, backgrounds, names. ect. You can be as detailed a you like.

I will make sure to have your characters name and your name in my A/N before the start of chapter three, so you would be recognised. I dont want to use your characters without your permission.

It will be a while before I post chapter three, but I will get it done as soon as I have three of the sixteen characters.

Please R&R.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing my story!

Guest: Yeah I know the chapter was a little short, but that doesn't mean that it was pointless. I had a major case of writer's block concerning characters and the new school and I thought it was nesasary. Thank you for the review.

With my last chapter, I asked for the readers to submit their own characters that I could use in the story. Angel Girl5 responded with two awsome characters, and I want to thank her for them. I wont reveal who they are until Hermione meets them!

Disclamer: I don't own Harry Potter, and Hermione is OOC in this story.

Chapter Three:

_Last time:_

_"You dare threaten me in my office," Demanded Dumbledore, he reached for his wand._

_"Try it, old man and I'll have your head." Irena growled. For an instant, the demon's form flickered. Hermione saw an image of pointed crimson fox ears with black tips and and five long, fluffy tails._

_"Stop it, both of you!" Hermione shouted. Both Irena and Dumbledore stared at her, eyes wide. Hermione cleared her throat, "I'm going to Gracewinds, Headmaster, and thats the end of it!"_

_"And what of your friends here, Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked, his voice pleading, "Don't you care at all about abandoning them?"_

_"I have no friends in this place, Dumbledore." Hermione simply replied._

_"Lets get you to your new home then," Said Irena. She clawed the air and a vortex apeard in the middle of the office. Irena stepped in the vortex without fear, and Hermione followed her without hesitation._

Now:

Hermione kept her hand on Irena's shoulder as the demoness led the way through the vortex. She thought about her last words to Dumbledore _'I have no friends in this place,'_ She said the words in anger, but deep down she knew it was the truth.

Why didn't they believe me? Ginny, they believed. The gossip had turned her two best friends against her, alienated her from the other Griffendors. Lavender, Pavrati, Seamus, Angela... Hermione shook her head, trying to fight off her emotions. The anger, the bitterness. It was eating her alive.

"You worry too much, Hermione." Said Irena, her curly red hair bounced behind her, her voice was happy, "In Gracewinds, you'll make new friends. I'll introduce you to a few of mine."

That was a great comfort to Hermione. She kept her mind busy again, focusing on the descriptions of her new home, clinging to them like a lifeline.

There was somthig else that bothered her. Irene said she didn't reviel her true form because she didn't want to unleash her powers. She asked Hermione how she could contain her power.

Hermione had no idea. She didn't think her powers were being contained, she just assumed that all demons looked human. Her parents do.

"It's just ahead, keep your eyes open!" said Irena. She reached for Hermione's hand.

The vortex dissolved aroud them, and rays of sunlight shone from above, wrapping everything in a warm glow. Hermione gasped at the scene before her. Irena's words did not do it justice.

The castle was enormous, easily twice the size of Hogwarts, shaped like an octogon and made of smooth dark walls were covered in ivy and morning glories, Eight towers dotted the corners; Hermione could see a garden, lush and filled with fruit and vegtables. The clear, blue ocean sparkled around the castle. Hermione took her eyes off of the view for a moment to see a dark, forboding forest behind her.

She was here. This was Gracewinds.

"C'mon, I'll show you around!" said Irena as she jogged ahead.

As they aproached the large castle, Hermione picked up on the laughter in the air. Hermione glanced up , her jaw dropped. Teenagers were flying in the air! Not on broomsticks, like those in the wizarding world, but with wings. Some wings were irredesent, glittering pastel, and shaped like those of butterflies; Some were darker in color, and larger with scales and horns like a dragon's wing, and shimmering feathered wings on angels.

Two formes hovered gracefully to the ground just a few feet from where Hermione stood. The young, beautiful girl was as tall as Hermione. Ice-white scales covered her lightly tanned skin; she had wide leaf-green eyes. Her long hair was as white as freshly fallen snow and pulled up in a pony tail; She had dragon wings covered in scales that were every shade of green. She had a long, whip-like tail that was as colorful as her wings. As strange as the dragonling was, she dressed like a normal teen: denim jeans, white and green sports shoes. a tee shirt that read 'Real Dragons Breath Ice'. Two elegant fan blades hung on either side of her, connected by leather straps. She seemed a wary of Hermione and reguarded her with slight distrust.

Her companion, however, could almost pass as a Weasly twin. He looked very handsome: He had pale skin covered lightly in crimson scales. His hair was a fiery red and shaggy. His eyes were dark grey, like storm clouds, and gleamed with mischef; He also had dragon wings, his scales every hue of red. His tail wasn't as long as the girls, but it had sharpened spikes that looked plenty deadly to Hermione. He dressed like a normal teen boy: Jeans, commando boots, and a black tee shirt. In his hand, he carried a sharp Naginata. He seemed completly at ease.

"Katana, Ryu!" Ireana exlaimed, her face brightning up, "I'ts good to see you!" She reached the girl first and hugged her tight.

"Err...o.k 'Rena, thats enough..." Katana gently pushed the fox demon away, only to have her companion grab her in a bear hug.

"Yeah fox girl, besides only I get to hug my Katana! I even wrote a poem about it: Oh goddess of Ice, you warm my, Ahhh!" several vines sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around Ryu and pulling him quickly off of Katana.

"Stupid Ryu, "Katana's eyes glared up at the strugling dragonling, "I belong to no one."

Hermione felt a mix of fear and amazement at the raw power in front of her. The expression on her face must have been somthing, because Irena tried to sooth her, "Don't worry about flame-boy here, he always gets into this situation."

"Flame-boy?" Hermione said, confused, "Then why doesn't he set the vines on fire?"

Katana answered her, "Because the fool thinks he's in love with me, he won't put me in danger like that." At the last word, the vines loosened their hold and Ryu fell face first onto the ground. Hermione thought he was seriously injured, but the dragonling quickly got to his feet, not a bruse on him.

"Ryu stalkes Katana, Katana beats up Ryu, and he stalkes her again," Explained Irena, "It's a vicious circle."

"Love is a battlefield," stated Ryu.

Katana closed her eyes, as if praying for patience, then she looked intently at Hermione, "Who's the girl?"

"She's the one Headmistress Alfina asked for." Ireana replied.

Katana retained the look of passiveness, but Ryu's grey eyes widened in amaizment, "You mean...this...she is...oh my gods!" He looked at Hermione as if expecting her to explode in magical power.

"I'm Hermione Granger."

"Granger...but I thought..." Ryu looked confused. Katana's eyebrows pulled together ever so slightly.

Irena frowned, "I was kind of hopeing that seeing this place would help you remember...but you don't, do you?"

"What exactly am I supposed to remember?" Hermione asked.

Katana rolled her eyes, "You've got to be kidding me."

"Shhh." cautioned Ryu.

Irena shook her head and sighed, "Hermione, everything you think you know. Your parents, your sire-name, yourself...it was a lie."

"What?" Hermione shook her head, "what do you mean, 'it was a lie'?"

"I can't explain here, but our headmistress can tell you. She can probibly unlock your true power."

Katana shruged, "Good luck with that. Tell me how it goes, won't you?"

"Me to, yeah tell me to!" Ryu said, "In fact, tell me first. That way if Katana wants to know, she has to kiss me first!"

The dragoness' eyes glowed ice-white, "Not on your best day, flame-boy" She spread her green wings and took off into the air.

Ryu looked a little punch-drunk, "Ahhh love...see yah later, my lady needs me. Good luck, Granger...or whoever you are." He spread his wings as well and took after Katana with full speed.

"Is he always like that?" Hermione asked.

"Constantly, but it's worse around her. Poor guy can't catch a break." she laughed lightly, "Now gather your nerve, Lady Alfina awaits you."

End Chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you! Because of my awsome readers, I have a lot of wonderful characters for my story!

And yes this is a short chapter, but I have a method...kind of...yeah I have writer's block.

Chapter Four.

The castle was open and warm. Students filled the hallways and Hermione saw how strange and wonderful each of the creatures looked. There was a young girl with lavender eyes and long, silver hair that glittered in the sunlight; A young boy with short, ink black hair was impressing a gaggle of girls as he shifted his russet colored arm to a falcon's claw, then a lion's paw, then to stone. The boy caught Hermione's eye and grinned, and his form shifted suddenly to a ravaged beast with bloodred eyes. Hermione looked away and gave a whimper.

"Don't mind him, it's just Chatan Grey." said Irena, giving the boy a scathing look, the girls surrounding him giggled, " He's a shapeshifter, and he likes to play on people's fears. It's kind of an icebreaker to him."

"Nice guy," muttered Hermione.

"He is when he want's to be," Said Irena as they waded through the masses.

Some of the students ignored Hermione, for which she was thankful for, but other's looked at her like she had a third eye.

Hemione heard a soft flutter of wings right next to her. A tiny girl had suddenly appeared at her side: The tiny angling had long, brown hair, bright green eyes and a wide smile.

"Ohh oh my gosh, hi! I've never seen you here before, are you new? I'm Breagha Harper, I'm glad to meet you, " She said all of this very quickly, her wings fluttered, keeping her off the ground.

"Brea..." sighed Irena.

"Hermione Granger...I think" she shook the tiny angling's hand.

"You're not sure if your Hermione? Who else do you think you are?" Breagha's eyes were wide, her voice high and loud. She sounded concerned.

"Brea..." said Irena again, "It's a long story...A story the headmistress needs to hear..." She gave Breagha a meaningful look.

"Ahhhhh okay! super secret identity lost!" She giggled, "Very James Bond."

"We need to go now, Brea..." said Irena, pulling Hermione along.

"Bye maybe Hermione, hope you find out who you are!" Called the hyper angeling. Hermione smiled, Breagha was the first person to treat her like a normal new kid, rather than like a bomb about to go off.

"I like her, " Hermione said, grinning.

"Hard not to like her. Some of us think of her as a little sister."

They walked a little farther, soon seperating from the croud of students. When Irena stopped suddenly at a blank stone wall, Hermione about bumped into her.

"Wha?"

"Sorry about that," said Irena, helping Hermione to her feet. Irena then placed both of her hands on the wall and said softly, "I, Irena Martch of Hearthwing ask for an audience with Lady Afena"

A glowing arch apeared on the wall and soon the stones disolved, revealing an entryway. Irena motioned Hermione inside.

The office was small, but beautifuly decorated in mahogany, gold and purple. The wood desk dominated the room, but was surrounded by vast amounts of books, all neetly organised and strange instruments that Hermione had never seen before.

Sitting at the desk was the Headmistress: a fairy with white hair slightly curled. Her silver eyes shown like moonlight. She had irridecent wings that were the palest gold and she wore simple golden robes.

She nodded as the two entered, "Welcome to Gracewind, my girl. I hope we have lived up to your expectations so far."

Hermione nodded eagerly, "Everything is so wonerful, I never thought...but..." Hermione looked up at Irena and sighed, "I can't unlock my powers. I don't understand why."

Irena took over from there, telling the Headmistress about their journy and about how Hermione was told that she was a demon. At this, Afena shook her head.

"Come to me, Hermione, and I'll reviel you're true race."

Hermione could scarcly believe it. She had been told her parents were keeping things from her, but if she wasn't a demon at all, then the people who raised her...no, she couldn't think of it. She aproached Afena cautiously.

"Give me your hand, " Said Afena, and Hermione obliged. Suddenly a spark surged through her and memories flooded her.

She was a little girl, playing in a familiar yard, laughing as familar people chased her and then she was flying in the air.

She was a little older, the two familar people were overjoyed as she flew by herself for the first time, and then they joined her.

Then a memory of terror when two creatures of evil killed the familiar people and took Hermione from her home.

Then there was a flash, an exchange of gold and the tall figure of Dumbledore passed the squaling child to a house of demons.

Hermione wrenched her hand free and fell to the ground. Was everything in her life a lie? Her so-called parents claimed her as a demon, they took away who she truely was.

And Dumbledore had his hand in it too, he was responsible.

Hermione felt a surge of energy and pulled herself up off the floor. Gold and silver wings sprouted from her shoulders, ripping the robes. Her skin shimmered faintly and her hair became longer, straigher. Her true bloodline came to her as naturaly as breathing. She could feel the lifeforce of every creature in Gracewind, their energy poured around her, a limintless pool of power.

At the same time two marks apeared on her arms: A feather and a sickle. Life and death.

Afena grinned widly, "Our new student, Hermione Alenwey, the angling from the houses of Angeliville and Morthos, welcome."


End file.
